Map
Yggdrasill, the World Tree, is shown when inspecting the map. The following picture contains hyperlinks for all relevant portions of the map, also indicating hints of what's important. Image:Ragnarok_World_Tree.png|Yggdrasil, the World Tree. Clicking on a section of the map causes the browser to load the appropriate article. - Use the cursor to identify a map section|center|frame rect 403 85 434 115 The village - Starting point for any new adventurer rect 403 85 496 174 The forest - Contains access to the Dungeon, and Thokk who is needed for the quest to free Balder rect 496 85 526 115 Mimer's Realm - Accessible from a portal in the Dungeon. Provides access to Mimer's Well for which you need Swimming rect 496 115 526 207 Jotenheim - The giant Gymir guards the quest artifact Mimming. Provides access to Nidavellir rect 434 174 496 233 Nidavellir - Provides access to the Halls of Grynr, the Dwarven Armory protected by Uorik, and the river Gioll rect 493 207 526 233 The River Gioll - Harbard guards the one-way staircase to Niflheim. Perfect place to experiment with unpredictable effects rect 495 233 527 265 Slaeter's Sea - Contains one of the 4 random artifacts under water rect 368 207 403 233 Bifrost - Access to Asgard and start of the end game with no return rect 368 56 526 264 The River Vid - Nothing special here other than random loot rect 337 29 556 292 The Ocean - Home of Jormangund. Stay away. There is no way back to River Vid and Jormangund will kill you rect 578 103 608 129 Mimer's Well - Fight Aspenth who is the transformed quest artifact Gjall rect 577 183 608 209 The armory - Eitri will create the dwarven arm quest artifact in exchange for a platinum anvil rect 575 250 608 278 Halls of Grynr - Accessible from Nidavellir. Contains the quest artifact Mjollnir requiring 5 Eyes of Sertrud rect 305 315 396 401 10 meters - Accessible from the forest. Contains a portal to Slaeter's See, and to Mimer's Realm (reachable only through 30 meters) rect 401 314 492 401 20 meters - Contains hidden access to the Crypt, and access to Vidur's Temple rect 491 316 526 401 Crypt - Contains one of the 4 random artifacts rect 526 315 588 373 30 meters - Scyld is in the upper right corner who can only be defeated if you carry the Green Stone rect 526 373 562 401 Vidur's Temple - Vidur is here who guards the quest artifact Gungnir rect 562 373 588 401 The Bazaar - Reachable only through a scroll of transport rect 195 342 286 427 Niflheim - Home to Konr Rig, Vanseril, Plog, Emanon, Anxarcule, Gulveig, Nidhogg, and Hela. Check out their specials to avoid surprises. Hela will complete the quest to free Balder in exchange for Thokk's soul. Hela also possesses the Scyth, the most powerful weapon in the game. rect 82 360 109 384 Chaos - Pass through station when playing Glass Ocarina. Contains one of the 4 random artifacts rect 263 150 297 180 The Crossroads - Pass through station when using Dimensional Travel rect 47 249 80 273 Azare's Plane - Plentiful plane where any number of empty vials can be filled with any magic potions rect 264 186 294 211 Wasteland - Active volcano that ultimately destroys everything. Contains one of the 4 random artifacts rect 57 201 87 223 Limbo - All monsters end up here when you use the orb of imprisonment, including yourself rect 255 59 287 86 Asgard rect 273 36 297 54 Odin's Tower rect 287 59 320 86 Vigrid - Completion of all quests rect 12 10 702 500 Use button to use hyperlinks desc bottom-left Category:The Game